


Stranger Things Oneshots

by DemonsApothecary



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Billy Hargrove, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Child Abuse, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Protective Billy Hargrove, Scars, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: All oneshots set between season 2 and 3





	1. The Hargrove/Mayfield Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The Gang(sans El) are hanging out at Max's house, under the supervision of Billy. All is well until Neil comes home early from work.....

It's 3:00 in the afternoon, and the gang,apart form El, who was sick that day, are hanging out in Max's room. Billy is working out in his, occasionally coming in to check on the kids.   
"Would you rather..... walk in on your parent doing it, or lick the underside of the tables Scoops Ahoy".   
"Dustin!, that's so gross". Max threw the magazine she was reading at Dustin's head, successfully nailing him in the face.   
"Whatever Max, I would lick the underside of the table at Scoops compared to that any day". Will said, his face scrunched in disgust. They all laughed, throwing magazines at Dustin. The sound of a car pulling up outside silenced them.

"Shit, Neil's home early. Be quiet, and pray he doesn't come in here. The only sound were the door slamming shut, and the music form Billy's room. Max got up locking the door. Heavy footsteps thumped down the hallway, stopping just short of the door.   
"BOY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT STUPID MUSIC". The door next to Max's slammed open. She cursed under her breath. The music stopped.   
"shit". she cursed again.

"What have i told you about that music",   
"Not to play it so loud sir". Billy's voice carried through the thin walls, as did Neil's.  
"And what were you just doing". No response  
"Answer me boy",  
"Playing it loud sir". There was a small thump, like someone getting hit in the face.  
"Don't do it again. Where's Max". There was a small pause.   
"Is he gonna rat us out", Mike whispered into Max's ear. She put a finger to her lips, silencing them.  
"She's at Jane's house, studying for a test". 

Everyone let out a collective sight of relief, glad that Billy had't ratted them out.  
"The Chief's kid? Why would you let her got their". Billy was silent.   
"She and Jane are friends, and-". He was cut off, and a loud thump ratted the walls of the house.  
"Get up. I'm not done with you yet". The sound of flesh on flesh sounded through the wall.  
"No no no no". Max held her face in her hands, muttering softly. The guys looked shocked. A muffled groan came through the wall, followed by another thump. 

"Shut up, you little shit. You act all tough, driving around in your car, breaking speed limits. But inside, your just a pussy who can't take a punch". Footsteps passed the door and further into the house. Max unlocked the door, quietly running into Billy's room. They followed her. Billy lay on the floor, blood streaming down his face, lips split and face blossoming with bruises.   
"Billy!", Max knelt next to her brother, moving his hair from his eyes.   
"Billy, wake up". The boys stood at the doorway, watching the pair. Billy groaned, opening his eyes.   
"Fuuuuuuuuck". He sat up, rubbing his face.   
"Thank Fuck, Billy". She hugged him, face mushed into this shoulder.  
"I'm fine Max. Wasn't any worse than usual". Lucas sneezed quietly, trying to muffle it. Billy's head snapped toward the doorway, face pale, gripping Max tightly.

"Max....... What the fuck".


	2. The Hargrove/Mayfield Secret /2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carry on from last chapter

"Max............. What the fuck. Why are your friends still here". Billy was still looking at them, a mixture of emotions on his face.  
"I couldn't send them out the window. The hinges are loud and would attract to much attention". she stood up, facing the boys.  
"You don't repeat a word of what you saw to anyone, got it". Billy stood behind her, holding the wall for support. His glare sent chills down their spines. They nodded, eyes wide.  
"Good. Lucas grab the first aid bag from in the wardrobe. Will, lock the door. Mike and Dustin get Billy to the bed".  
"Max i don-",  
"Shut it Billy. Your own Dad just bet the crap out of you, let them help you". He rolled his eyes, giving in to the little red bombshell. They walked over to him, grabbing one one of his arms each. They helped him to the bed, careful not to jolt him.

"Shirt off, lie down". He pulled off his tank top, revealing his already bruised torso.  
"What the fuck", Lucas said as he put the Kit on the bed. Billy lay on the bed, watching the boy look upon his scarred and bruised torso.  
"You remember when I was late to pick up Max last week right". They nodded, recalling that night.  
"I Had to clean up vomit from the changing rooms at work. Took longer than usual. Neil wasn't so forgiving". They stood their in silence, as Max opened the kit.

"Jesus Billy, how the fuck did he do that". Mike gestured to the deep purple bruise on Billy's side. It blossomed from his hip to his ribs, ranging from deep blue to purple and almost black.  
"Neil likes his steel capped work boots". He flinched slightly as they applied instant ice packs to his torso. After a few minutes of bandages, ice packs and Max's quiet scolding, they all sat on the Billy's bed.  
"Billy can i ask you something?". Will looked at the beaten teen, fiddling with his finger anxiously. Billy looked at him, nodding his head slightly.  
"Why do you let him do this to you. Why not fight back, tell the police or something. 

Billy sighed running a hand through his mullet.   
"Who would believe the word of a person who is know for recklessness, against a well know and respected member of the community. Neil's not stupid, he's clever. he old hits where it can be covered up, or can be brushed off as the result of me getting into a fight with another person". He looked at the others, who were watching in silence.   
"Besides, i'd rather he beat the living crap out of me than Max". He rolled off the bed, pulling a shirt over his body. He jammed the kit into the back of the closet, out of sight.   
"Billy, your an asshole", Dustin started, ignoring the glare Billy gave him.   
"But even the biggest asshole don't deserve this. We could help you". Mike joined in.  
"We could go to Hopper. He'd believe us, He'd help". The were taking over each other, all trying to talk at once.   
"Shut up". The stopped at Billy's semi yell. He stood still listening.   
"Fuck it's Neil. Get into Max's room. Now!". He shoved them toward the door as Neil rounded the corner. 

He caught sight of the boys going into Max's room, a quick glimpse of red hair and blue jeans. His face twisted into a mask of anger. Billy stood in front of the door, a barrier between Neil and the way to the kids.  
"YOU LYING BASTARD. SHE IS HERE, WITH BOYS IN HER ROOM". He strode toward his son, grabbing his shirt. Billy stood his ground, not budging.   
"Max whatever you hear, you must keep the door closed". Billy yelled toward the locked door.   
"You're so dead kid".


	3. The Hargrove/Mayfield Secret /3

They were trapped. Trapped in Max's room, with a jammed window and a battle stewing outside. They could hear Neil's roaring through the door, like a territorial beast. They heard Billy yelling at them, a warning to keep it locked, not to come out. But they were teenagers, notorious for not listening.

Neil gripped Billy's throat, squeezing it as if it was a stress ball. Billy spluttered, clawing at the hand restricting his air. Neil let got, leaving his son to thump to the wall. A hand went to his waist, unfastening his belt. He rolled it up in his hand, letting the buckle hand down. A makeshift whip.   
"You'll never get them", Billy rasped out, still guarding the door. Neil drew back his hand, bringing his leather clad fist down on his son's face. He fell to the floor, still slumped against the door.  
"Ill teach you a lesson about lying to me". He grabbed His arm, dragging him away from the door,. His foot made contact with the bruised spot on his hip. Billy groaned, pain lacing it's way from his hip.   
"Shut up, you bastard piece of shit". He unwound the belt, the buckle hanging dangling from his grip.

Snap! It echoed throughout the room, to the kids on the other side of the door.   
"Max, what was that", She pales, a tear leaking from her eye.   
"Belt", she said looking at the door.  
"That was Neil's Belt". Another snap echoed around the room, followed by Billy muffled scream. Neil screamed at Billy, telling him to take it like a man.  
"We have to help him", Will looked around the room, for something, anything that they could use to help Billy. Max pulled a baseball bat from under her bed.   
"Billy gave me this, to protect myself. When i open the door, we have to run for Billy's room. Their's tools he keeps in the box under his bed, and a bat in his wardrobe. Arm yourselves". She walked towards the door, unlocking the door.

It swing open, revealing Neil's figure looming over a fallen Billy. His head whipped towards the door, at the boys running for Billy's room.   
"Done whoring around Maxine. Come to see the improvements i made on your brother". He kicked Billy, making him face his stepsister. Billy's shirt was torn, Lash marks covered his body, bleeding from multiple places. Bruises were forming on his face and blood dribbles from a cut on hi forehead.   
"You bastard". She said, staring directly into the eyes of her stepfather.  
"Look at that Billy, your sister is getting mouthy. And what do i do when your get mouthy". He gripped Billy's hair, forcing him into a kneeling position.   
"Max.." Billy's eye shone with fear, not for himself, but for the children he was supposed to be protecting. They boys had gathered behind her, wielding his tools and bat. They glared at the monster before them.   
"There's a special place in hell for people who hurt their kids", Lucas spat at him, glaring at him. Neil put his face next to Billy's, gripping his chin in his hands.  
"Who, This kids". He stood up and kicked Billy's back making his fall to the fall with a grunt of pain. 

"Don't touch him". Max screamed, advancing on him. The boys followed. Dustin and Will pulled Billy away, out of the way for the hurricane that was Mad Max.   
"What are you gonna do little girl, scream at me". The bat connected with his face, as a wrench was yeeted ( sorry i had to) at him, hitting his stomach.   
"You fucking asshole". Max swing the bad again, shocked when Neil wrenched it out of her grip. He pushed Mike and Lucas to the ground, stunning them.  
"You little bitch. You think you can come into my home. Interrupt my punishment, and expect to get away with it?!" Max crept backwards, as Neil advanced on her.

Billy's vision was cloudy, slowly clearing to show Will and Dustin looming over him. He sat up, groaning an looking around. He saw as Neil's hand curled into a fist, advancing towards Max. His vision tunnelled, zeroing in on the bat that lay discarded on the ground. He stood, grabbing the bat.   
"Stay behind me", He whispered to the two boy, both holding his tools. Neil's fish made contact with Max's shoulder. She screamed. Billy saw red. 

He lunched forward, ignoring his own injury, and swing the bat toward this fathers knees. Neil dropped to the floor, his knee collapsing. He passed the bat to Dustin, curling his hands into fists. He kicked Neil in the ribs, as he rolled onto his back. Max's was on the ground stunned and clutching her injured shoulder. She saw Billy standing over Neil, roles reversed. Billy punched him in the face.  
"Don't", punch.  
"You", punch.  
"Touch", punch.  
"Her", Punch.


	4. The Hargrove/Mayfield Secret /4

With a final punch, Neil was knocked out cold. Billy hooked a hand around his shirt collar, dragging him in his own room. He crouched next to his sister, gently holding her face in his hand.  
"Max let me see". She pulled up her shirt sleeve, a deep red mark on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine Billy, it's you we should be worried about".  
"I'm fine Max".  
"That is the fattest wad of bullshit I've ever heard". A voice piped up from behind the two. The boys stood their, looking at the older boy with disbelief.  
"Yea man, you just got the living crap bet out of you. twice". Billy stood up facing the four boys.  
"i said i-". He hissed out as Max touched his back, with was laced with belt marks and cuts. The adrenaline was wearing off, making him more aware of his injuries.  
"Fuckkkkkkkk" He groaned leaning against the wall.  
"The adrenaline is wearing off. Get him to the bed. NOW!". Two of the boys went under Billy's arms, supporting him on his shoulders. The half carried him to his bed, laying him onto his stomach. 

The kit was placed on the bed next to him, supplies laid out on the floor. They cut the already ruined shirt off his bulky frame, assessing the damage. A multitude of slash marks were scattered across his back, courtesy of Neil's belt.  
"Billy this is gonna sting". Max poured antiseptic spray onto a cloth, pressing it against a wound. Billy flinched, hissing through his teeth. They continued like this for a good half hour, treating and bandaging Billy's wounds. Their was not much they could do for the bruise, but they iced the ones on his face.

"Jesus, I look like a fucking mummy". Billy stood in front of his mirror, surveying the work the kids had done. Bandages criss crossed across his chest, stomach and back, covering most of the cuts. Purpling bruises covered most of his front and back, splashed across him like spilt paint.  
"Thanks kids". There was nothing else they could do, as Billy had said, who would believe a bunch of kids? 

They went home that day, after promising not to tell anyone about the events that occurred that day. Billy was slightly less of an asshole to them. They were nicer to him. Billy picked Max up everyday at the arcade and after school. Sometimes he was later than usual to the arcade. They would wait fr him with Max, knowing something had happened. He arrive sporting a grim smile, knowing they would ask questions. He would drop them home, being bombarded by their questions. They spent more time after school and weekends at Max's house. Neil never messed with them or Billy while the were there. They were like a little pack, with their tall blonde leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. Hope you liked this story. Comment if you want me to make more one shots like this and any requests or suggestions you have :)


	5. Let's go camping( and try not to die)

The roar of a car resonated throughout the patch of forest. 2 cars filled with supplies and kids parked off the side of the road. The kids, Steve, Billy, Nancy and Johnathan had decided to take a weekend trip out to and old camping spot, for a chance to relax after the events of The 4th of July.  
" Everyone grab a bag, the spot is about a five minute walk from here", Steve said hauling a tent and his backpack over his shoulder. The kids grabbed their respective bags, following after Steve like ducking. It's was a 3pm on a Friday and everyone was eager for some hand out time before the school year resumed the next week. The pushed past trees and bushes, before coming upon a picturesque setting. A lake was set band smack in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. there was a big grassy are on one side, equipped with a fire pit.  
"Close your traps, and help pitch the tents. Mike, Will, Lucas, Steve and Dustin would share the biggest tent. Nancy and Johnathan would share, and that left Billy to share the remaining tent with the 2 girls. Billy's and Max's Sibling relationship had improved drastically over the course of the month that Billy was recovering, and she often dragged El along with her, who had taken a liking to Billy. 

"Oi you to, stop arguing about DnD and come help me", Will and Mike sheepishly scurried back to Steve, red faced. Both of the other tents had already been assembled, having been slightly smaller.  
"Girls get you stuff in here, or i'll chuck you in the lake". Billy helped the girls carry their stuff into the tent, despite his empty threats. The set up their stretchers on the far side, leaving Billy with the spot next to the door. 

It was darkening by the time everything was packed into the tents, the sky hues of yellow and orange. They sat around the fire, courtesy of Billy. Sausages sizzled  
above the flames, crisping in the heat.  
"Sinclair watch your hot dog, it's gonna burn".  
"No it won't". He resumed the conversation with Max, as the Hot dog he was roasting blackened.  
"Holy shit Lucas you Hot dog". Billy started cackling as Lucas's Hot dog lit up like a flare.  
"Told ya so". Lucas Glared at Billy, throwing his sausage into the lake. The Older kids talked amongst themselves whilst The kid's amused themselves with a game of tag around the lake.  
"El don't you dare". She grinned wickedly at Mike, blood trickling out her nose, and dumped the helpless boy in the lake. This attracted the attention of the other's.  
"STEVE EL THREW ME IN THE LAKE!". Mike hollered dragging himself from the chilly water. He ran at El, gabbing her by the waist and dragging her in with him. She shrieked in surprise as she came in contact with the cold lake. while the two had everyone's attention, no one noticed Billy sneaking up behind Max. She yelled in surprise as she was flung over her brother's shoulder.  
"Billy put me down". She tried to wriggle from his grasp, but could not escape. He walked towards to the edge of the lake, dumping her in with a big splash.  
"ARGHHHHHHHH". Dustin, Will and Lucas charged into Billy, shoving him, as well as themselves in the lake.  
"Holy shit that's cold", Dustin yelled, as they all scrambled from the water.

They gathered around the fire, Greatly resembling drowned rats.  
"You three are so dead tomorrow", Billy hissed at them, stripping off his tank and draping it over a tree branch. The firelight danced across the recently healed scars on his back, torso and chest. Balls of scar tissue and line laced themselves across his body, illuminated by the orange glow of the fire. proof of Billy's brush with death. The sky was fully dark now, as they lounged by the fire.  
"Come on guys. Time to call it a night". Steve pulled a torch from his pocket,Jonathan dousing the fire with sand.

"Oi Byers, Nancy, if i here anything from your tent, i'm getting El to dump you both in the lake". Billy eyeballed the two, as Mike snickered under his breath. 

A low chittering noise sounded out into the night, as more of the sound echoed throughout the dense trees. The sound drew closer, drawing the noose tighter around the neck of their prey.

"Billy come on pleeeeeeese!!". Max yanked on his arm, dragging the older boy(or at least attempting to) toward the lake. They were all dressed in there swimwear, everyone in the lake except Billy. Thought he went in yesterday, the tall boy had woken up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag, claiming to have heard strange noises in the night. The other's brushed it off, ever increasing his grumpy mood.  
"Shit head you promised you would let us use you as a diving board".   
"Yea come on Hargrove, scared to get your hair wet". Steve taunted him, grinning from the water.   
"Fine. Get on". Max cheered as the clambered onto his shoulders, secured by his hands on her knees.  
Once in the lake, Max stood up on His shoulder's, using his head as leverage.  
"Ready Max?", She stood up straight, arm out for balance.  
"Go!", He pushed her ankles as she jumped off his shoulder's, bombing into the lake.   
"Holy shit...... My turn!". 

The sky once again darkened on the first day of their camping trip, as they lay sprawled out on the grass.   
"Fuck i think my shoulder's are bruised", Billy groaned leaning against a log.   
"Wouldn't be surprised". They laughed as Billy threw a clump of grass at Steve, who dodged with a laugh. They were silent for a while, gazing at the star filled sky above, dozing off in the warmth of the fire. 

A loud chittering noise awoke Billy from his restless sleep. He sat up, eyeing the bushes. He looked at the two girl's who were sleeping on his legs, shaking their shoulders.  
"Billy.... what is wrong". El said, seeing the worried look on his face.   
"Whats wrong Billy?". Max rubbed sleep out of her eyes, looking at her stepbrother. His eyes never left the treeline.  
"I heard the sound again. There's something in the bushes". He kept scanning the tree line, as the girls woke everyone.   
"El what is it. What's wrong with Billy". Will looked at the other boy, who's eyes flickere to look at him.   
"Do you feel that?". He sad looking at the younger kid. Goosebumps crawled it's way up his neck, making him shiver.  
"It's something from the upside down". Head's snapped towards Billy's direction, who was standing, on hand clenching his torso. The scars on his stomach and back felt cold, like ice. The chittering noises grew louder. Closer. They gathered around Billy, still staring at the treeline.   
"What is it? Will, Billy". Nancy clasped her brothers shoulder's.  
"Steve... get the bats". Steve ran towards his and Billy's tents, grabbing the baseball bats they kept with them at all times. One embedded with nails, one made of hard steel. 

A crouched figure emerged form the treeline, followed by another, and another. 7 chittering figures walked slowly across the grassy field, toward the small group.  
"Demodogs". Dustin whispered, standing behind the three older boys.   
"Get to the Cars!".


End file.
